


(never) Doubt Me

by fuzipenguin



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One should never (even jokingly) doubt Sideswipe's creativity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(never) Doubt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 11/7/11 on livejournal. For the Wrench of Inspiration, Week 1 Challenge at twins_x_ratch. Prompts were 'creativity', 'wrench', and 'trickster' to inspire writer's block. It was my choice to take all three words and fit them into a drabble.

       Ratchet fought his bonds, optics fixated on the activity on his berth. Sideswipe looked up and made a show of extending his glossa to lick the edge of Ratchet’s favorite wrench. He trailed it up Sunstreaker’s lubricant-streaked thigh, the twin’s legs spreading in invitation.  
  
       “Still doubt my creativity?” Sideswipe purred, eying the straining spike emerging from between Ratchet’s legs.  
  
       Ratchet sagged in defeat, hands clenching with the urge to _touch_. “Fine! You’re the best at pranks. Number one Trickster! Now untie me! ”  
  
       Sideswipe smirked. “Not yet, love. Not yet.”  
  
       Ratchet groaned, resigning himself to more of this delicious torture.


End file.
